dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ruined City
The Ruined City is a location in many ''Dragon Ball Z'' video games. It is a city that was destroyed, except for a small area that survived a bit. Overview There are large buildings and a few capsule buildings in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse are towers that looks similar to Korin Tower, but much smaller. A damaged bridge can be entered, unlike in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3 where the bridge is just outside the arena. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, outside the arena is normal buildings completely destroyed. The ruined city appears as battle stage in several other fighting games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (as an "alternate" version of West City), Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the East City Ruins can be visited after wishing to access a new area using Mr. Popo's Dragon Balls; enemies encountered here are Someone's Robot, Experiment #7, Experiment #9, Failed Experiment, Mad Scientist, and all the types of Saibamen featured in the game. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Ruined City stage is an alternate story mode exclusive version of West City Suburbs. This stage is used to represent Future Bridgetown in Age 783 and the ruined West City Suburbs in Age 790 of the GT Timeline. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Ruins of Future West City (and Future Capsule Corporation) appear on a floating island in Area 3F of the Timespace Rift. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Ruined version of West City Suburbs is called West City Ruins and unlike Xenoverse it appears as a selectable stage outside of story mode. West City Ruins is used to represent Future West City in Age 780 of Future Trunks' timeline. There is also an alternate version of the West City Ruins stage called Earth from an Unknown Time which represents West City on Earth in Age ???. The Earth from an Unknown Time is a story exclusive stage. Interestingly, the final battle with Mira in the Warrior from the Demon World Saga takes place on the Earth from an Unknown Time stage (which acts as the final stage in the main story's normal ending) while the final battle of the Unknown History Saga takes place on the West City Ruins stage (which acts the final stage in the main story's secret ending). Additionally via DLC, a new Ruined City called Future In Ruins which represents the ruins of West City in Future Trunks' timeline from Dragon Ball Super and is featured prominently in the Warrior of Hope Saga. Additionally, an unplayable version of the Future In Ruins stage appears during said saga which features the massive Rift in Time in the background created by Goku Black's misuse of the Time Ring in conjunction with his scythe. Category:Video game levels